All I Want for Christmas is You
by crazybabycakes
Summary: Started 3:30 AM last night and just finished now. weee! hope you enjoy! here is my christmas Jommy oneshot set to All I Want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey.


**AN:**Started 3:30 AM last night and just finished now. weee! hope you enjoy! here is my christmas Jommy oneshot set to "All I Want for Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey. Bold lyrics on the left are part of the plot, centered/bold/italicized lyrics are actually in the story, playing in the background. Semi-beta'd by LJMD.

**All I Want For Christmas is You **

**I don't need to hang my stocking**

They sat behind the soundboard a little after two am with Chinese takeout cartons everywhere. Darius had them on a deadline to have a rough copy of her album by Christmas Eve so they had spent almost every night in the studio.

Jude rested her legs on Tommy's lap and her head lolled as her eyes began to close. Tommy looked over at her and chuckled quietly as he playfully swatted her legs. "Hey," he said as her eyes shot open.

"I'm awake," she said, her eyes darting from side to side.

"Right, cause you always snore when you're awake." Tommy turned his chair slightly so he had a better angle of the controls in front of him.

Taking offense, Jude stared at him wide eyed, her mouth open slightly. "I do not snore," she huffed.

He turned to face her once more and leaned into her, his hands supporting him by resting on the armrests of her chair. "It's cute," he teased as he winked at her.

**There upon the fireplace**

Jude unconsciously licked her lips and just as quickly as he had leaned in to whisper to her, he was already pulled away, once again busy with the controls of the soundboard. Leaning back in her chair, she watched him intently. "Tell me about your favorite Christmas memory."

**Santa Claus won't make me happy**

Tommy looked over at her curiously as the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. His eyes softened and Jude could have sworn she saw them become a lighter shade of blue. "There was this one Christmas where we all went to my grandparent's cabin," he said as he stared off to the side. "I was about seven years old and my grandpere let me help him cut down the tree."

**With a toy on Christmas day**

He looked over at Jude who mirrored the smile on his face. Pausing the track that was playing in the background he turned his full attention to Jude. "Your turn. Tell me about yours."

She pulled her legs down from his lap and she crossed them in her chair. She pulled at the hem of her jeans as she thought for a moment. "There's a small lake out by our farm that we would go ice skating on."

**I won't ask for much this Christmas**

Pausing for a moment, she smiled as she remembered back to those days from her childhood. "I don't know why, but we stopped going there when I was about ten."

Looking up at him with watery eyes she continued, "But when we did go, it was the most fun I could remember. And afterwards, we would go back inside and sit by the fire with hot chocolate as Sadie and I sang along to our favorite Christmas songs." With a small laugh she added, "I knew early on that Sadie was definitely not a singer."

Tommy rolled his eyes and laughed along with her. "You don't have to tell me twice."

**I won't even wish for snow**

Standing up, he offered her his hand and she gladly accepted it. All of a sudden he pulled her into a hug that caught her off guard. Instead of over thinking it, she wrapped her arms around his torso and relaxed into him.

"Have you ever gone ice skating?"

**And I just wanna keep on waiting**

Pulling just far enough so he could look at her he replied, "Once, and I wasn't very good."

She reluctantly let go of him and slipped her hand into his. "You should try it again," she said with a smile.

"We'll see," he said with an uneasy smile as they walked out of the studio together.

**Underneath the mistletoe**

The shrill sound of her phone rang throughout her room and she was tempted to throw it across the room. She knew who it was based on the ringtone, but it was too early, no matter how much she wanted to see him. The phone finally stopped, only to start all over again and she realized he wouldn't stop calling until she answered.

"Unless you're calling to tell me you're dying I don't want to hear it," she grumbled into the phone.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

"Get dressed and be down here in twenty minutes." He was smiling, she could tell and it was far too early for someone to be smiling.

Groaning, she rolled over onto her back and covered her eyes with her hands with her eyes. "Tommy," she whined. "I saw you four hours ago, what's so important that you're peeing your pants over this?"

"Just trust me." He shut his phone and the line when dead.

"Great," she said out loud as she dropped her phone back on her nightstand.

**This is all I'm asking for**

Grudgingly she opened her front door and stepped outside. The cold, December air shocked her and instantly woke her up. She pulled her jacket tighter around her as she walked over to Tommy and threw him a glare.

"Good morning to you too, Miss Harrison," he said as he pulled her to him.

"Whatever," she said with a roll of her eyes. "And why are you acting like this? Shouldn't you be brooding, or something?"

**I just wanna see my baby**

He pursed his lips and shook his head. "I'm going to blame the early wakeup for your mood," he said as he let go of her. Walking over to the passenger side of his car, he opened the door for her and said, "Let's go."

"This better be good," she said as she settled into the car.

**Standing right outside my door**

They pulled up into the driveway of the farmhouse a couple hours after leaving Toronto. Jude had fallen asleep on the ride there, and she still had no idea where they were going. He pulled a white bandana from his back pocket and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "We're here." She stirred in her sleep and just as she was about to open her eyes he added, "Keep them closed. It's part of the surprise."

"Tommy-" Before she could continue her eyes were covered and she heard him exit the car.

Opening the door to her side of the car he leaned in and said, "I'm right here." Taking her hand in his he guided her out and she heard the snow beneath her feet crunch.

**All the lights are shining**

"Where are we?" She asked as she raised a hand to the bandana.

Quickly reaching for her other hand he said, "Be patient." He opened the trunk and grabbed everything he needed. "All set."

He led her around the back of the house and just past their backyard. When they finally reached their destination, he dropped her hands and went to go set up.

"Tommy, can I take the blindfold off yet?" she asked impatiently.

**And everyone is singing**

He set the last thing in place and walked over to her. Carefully, he untied the knot and removed the blindfold from her eyes. "And, open."

She opened her eyes and took a moment to adjust to the sudden change in light. As her eyes adjusted, she looked around and took in her surroundings. They were in the middle of small clearing and immediately she recognized it as the same place from the farm. In front of her was the same lake her and Sadie skated on.

Her hands covered her mouth as a small gasp escaped her lips and she turned to face Tommy. "I can't believe it," she whispered as she turned around to face the lake once more.

**Santa won't you bring me**

"I figured you needed a break from all that recording," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back against his chest and wrapped her arms over his. They stood like that for a few moments just reveling in the calm and serenity of the setting.

"Thank you," she finally whispered.

Letting go of her he walked over to the bag he brought and pulled out a pair of ice skates. "Sadie said these were yours?"

**The one I really need**

He watched her glide across the ice, carefree and happy like he had never seen her before. "Aren't you going to join me?" She asked as she skated over to him.

Giving her an uncertain smile he shook his head. "I told you, I tried this once and I wasn't very good."

She pulled on his arms and pouted at him. "So you brought ice skates for what reason?"

Finally giving up, he dropped his shoulders and stood up. "To skate with you," he said with a roll of his eyes. When her back was turned, he hit play on the CD player behind him and he carefully followed her onto the ice.

**_I don't want a lot for Christmas_**

"Tommy!" she squealed as the familiar sounds of the song filled the air. She caught him off guard and he nearly lost his balance on the slippery surface. Letting out a giggle she grabbed onto him. "Sorry," she offered meekly.

"I'm fine," he said confidently. "Startled, that's all."

**_There is just one thing I need_**

"You remembered my favorite song," she said as she grabbed onto his hands and pulled him with her. She skated backwards and watched as his face filled with fear.

"You sing it everyday, I couldn't forget it if I tried." His hands gripped hers tighter as she picked up speed on the ice.

**_I don't care about the presents_**

A devilish smile crept across her face as she watched him grow more scared by the second. "You really can't skate?" He shook his head quickly and she added, "So let's go faster."

"Jude-" But before he could finish his statement, she turned around and held onto him with one hand. She skated even faster around the lake and threw her head back in laughter as she heard him yell out to slow down.

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

Throwing a look back at him she smiled and winked at him. "Aww, Lil' Tommy Q isn't scared, is he?"

"Jude!"

She continued to ignore him and skated even faster, her grip loosening on his hand. "Fun, right?" she yelled back at him.

_**I just want you for my own**_

Finally letting go of his hand, she turned just in time to see him hit the ice. He was now sprawled out on his back, a look of distress on his face. Quickly, she skated over to him and over him a hand as she tried to hold back fits of laughter.

"I thought you were kidding about not knowing how to skate," she said as she leaned down, tears falling down her face from laughing so hard.

Throwing her a look of annoyance he grabbed her hand, but instead of pulling himself up, he pulled her down on top of him. "We'll see who's laughing in a second," he said as he swiftly flipped them over so she was now lying on the ice.

_**More than you could ever know**_

"Tommy!" she screamed as she laughed. "It's so cold!"

His hands cradled her back so that she didn't completely touch the ice and he gazed down at her. "Will you give me what I want for Christmas?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes, anything," she said desperately. "Just get me off the ice."

_**Make my wish come true**_

He continued to look at her before finally leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "All I want for Christmas is you," he whispered.

_**Baby, all I want for Christmas is you**_


End file.
